


Getting On

by hypernomad



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Old Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypernomad/pseuds/hypernomad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey being loud, abrasive old men and not giving a fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting On

“Okay, here we go,” Ian sighs before he glances up at the monitor hanging from the ceiling of the L station to read when the next train is due. His eyes crinkle up to try and make out the words and Mickey glares at him from the side.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Gallagher, when will you wear your damn glasses?” Mickey says from beside him.

“When you stop crushing them with your fat wrinkly old ass!” Ian replies belligerently.

“Well maybe you shouldn’t leave them on the fucking couch, dipshit!” Mickey replies, as if he’s speaking to a five year old. There’s a woman nearby covering her child’s ears.

“I’m surprised they don’t disappear up that black hole you call your anus. It’s a fucking enigma, honestly.”

“Oh what the fuck is that about?” Mickey says, taking his beanie off and running a hand through his thin, grey hair. “Gay jokes? Really?”

“No, just an observation.” Ian says airily, and winces as something clicks uncomfortably in his back.

“And whose fucking fault would that be, douchebag?”

Ian grumbles to himself, walks over to a bench and groans in relief as he sits. His back is really giving him hell these days.

Mickey follows him and mumbles something about never getting laid anymore anyway before he follows and sits beside him, dropping the few plastic bags of groceries on the floor beside him.

“You have so many liver spots.” Ian says after a few minutes. It’s quiet and windy and peaceful.

“Huh?” Mickey replies, leaning closer to him.

“Turn your damn hearing aid up, will you?” Ian says with shake of his head. “I said you have so many liver spots!” He shouts, disturbing the peace that had gently settled in the few minutes of silence.

“Fuck you! At least my balls aren’t in my socks. What’s with the attitude, dickface? You’ve been acting like a little bitch for like two days now. More than usual. You on the rag or somethin’?” Mickey says.

Ian grumbles something into his scarf and doesn’t look up.

“Huh?”

“I said, Fiona’s sick.”

Mickey looks taken aback.

“She’s got Pneumonia, or something. They said they don’t think she’s going to recover.”

Mickey blinks at him and then his expression softens. “Shit.” He says after a minute, and places his hand on Ian’s knee. “I’m sorry, man.”

Ian shuffles closer and rests his head on Mickey’s shoulder, his eyes a little wet. “I really don’t want her to go.” He says after a while.

Mickey sighs and presses a kiss to Ian’s forehead. “We’ve all got to go sometime, Ian.”

Ian shifts in his seat and grabs Mickey’s hand where it’s resting on his knee. “I know.”

It’s quiet for a while and Mickey’s considering going to check when the next train is due when Ian talks again.

“I’d better die before you do, fuckface.”

“I hope you do. Then we’ll die on the same day.”

“Don’t be stupid.”

“Well who the fuck else is going to wipe my ‘black hole’ of an anus when I can’t control my bowels anymore, huh?”

“Ew! I’m not doing that anyway!”

“Yeah you will. You love me too much to let me shit my pants.” Mickey says, and before Ian can answer the train is pulling up and drowning out all the noise. 


End file.
